Picture Perfect
by Jadey.Loves.Twilight
Summary: Bella's a photographer for "M" magazine and Edward's a actor. Bella has to interview Edward because her interviewer is sick. How will that turn out? Story is better than summary, I hope. Short One-Shot. AH OOC I think. I don't own Twilight.


_Just a short One - Shot. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(_

* * *

Here I am, taking more pictures of celebrities for "M" magazine. I love taking pictures, but sometimes these people are extremely rude. I mean, I get yelled at by whoever the celebrity is because they don't like the picture that I took. I think that they should just be happy that I show them the pictures I took of them. I'm not supposed to show anyone the pictures besides them people that work at "M".

Today I'm taking pictures of my favourite celebrity. Edward Cullen. He was noticed a few years ago, and he's an amazing actor. He's quite well known. He's absolutely gorgeous. He's polite and down to Earth. Apparently. I don't know because I've never worked with him before. I do know that he has an army of fan girls that would attack if he said too. That would be scary, but it's probably true.

We're meeting up at a restaurant that "M" booked out. Literally. They booked out the whole restaurant for this interview. Our interviewer called in sick today, and everyone else is busy, so I have to interview Edward. I've never interviewed anyone before, so I'm really nervous considering I'm only used to taking pictures. I don't normally talk to anyone, only if they want to look at their picture.

I was all set up at a random table when I heard the door open and a bunch of people screaming. I didn't really have to guess who it was, but I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man alive. I had to act professional though, and not drool over Edward Cullen, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan, welcome," I said just like our interviewer. He smiled a heart stopping crooked smile and I inwardly swooned.

"Hello, I'm Edward," he said in a beautiful velvet voice. I melted a bit inside.

"Um, our normal interviewer is out sick today, so I'm going to be your interviewer and photographer today." I informed him. I was nervous now.

"OK," he said. We both took a seat at a random table and the interview started.

"So Edward," I said as I pressed the record button on the video camera facing him. I looked down at a sheet of questions that I was given and picked one. "What is your favourite thing about filming with Tanya Denali?"

"Hmm, I think it's because we're such great friends before we were famous and we still our now. I mean if we have to do an intense or romantic scene we just laugh it off when the director yells cut. We know that we're _only_ _friends_ and _nothing_ more," he said emphasizing his words at one part. I took pictures at some points when he was talking.

"OK, this is a fan question, what would you consider the perfect date?" I started to think of what my perfect date would be while I listened to him.

"I guess it would have to be with a girl that I really like. I would just want to spend time with her and we would go almost anywhere she wanted, like, dinner, movie, the park. I guess just having fun while we're out," he said. That was what I was thinking, but with a guy I like. It's like he read my mind or something, but it would be cheap because I don't want the guy to be paying for me. I hated it when people spend money on me. I took more pictures after he finished. I put the camera down and then went back to asking questions. I looked at the sheet again and picked one.

"Are you working on any new movies?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"What is it called?"

"It's called "Remember Me," and we're shooting it in New York, so, I'm excited about that," he said. He explained what the movie was about to me.

"Do you know who the other co – stars are?"

"No, not yet, but I will soon. They're still doing auditions, I already have the part." I asked more questions and he answered them just like any other interview. I turned the camera off when we started to get hungry so we decided to order something to eat.

"Is it okay if I ask you some questions?" Edward asked after we placed our order.

"Um… sure."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"It changes from day to day," I told him. Edward looked confused when I told him this.

"What do you mean?"

"It depends on my mood," I explained.

"Oh, okay. So what is it right now?"

"I would have to say green," I said looking into his eyes. They looked like emeralds. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and I took a quick picture. The waitress finally came over and was giving flirty smiles to Edward when we were ordering. Once she left, Edward started asking me more questions.

"So what's your favourite movie?"

"Transformers," I said automatically. Edward gave me look.

"Why?"

"I love that movie. I thought that it was really good, and plus, Shia Labeouf is so hott," I explained. I bit my bottom lip and smiled.

"I liked the movie, but I thought Megan Fox was hott," he said with a teasing smile. "Who's your favourite autobot?"

"Bumblebee! He's awesome!" I exclaimed. The waitress looked at me funny and placed the food in front of us. Edward smiled after she left again. "What?"

"Bumblebee's my favourite too," he said. I smiled at him. "Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in a really small town that you probably never heard of, and then I moved to Phoenix with my Mom."

"Try me."

"Um, when I was born I lived in Forks Washington, but my parents divorced so that's why I lived in Phoenix. I lived in Phoenix until I was seventeen and then I moved back to Forks with my Dad." Edward looked confused right after I said this. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh, is your father Charlie Swan?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Than I know your father. I lived in Forks for awhile, I really liked it."

"Wow," I said. I would have thought that I would have known that Edward Cullen lived in Forks. Edward told me about the first time he met my father. Apparently, he and his siblings like to speed and my Dad was the only one that's ever caught them before.

"Who's your favourite movie star?"

"Ed – no one," I said. "That is not in this room," I added more quietly hoping that he didn't hear me, but of coarse he did. I looked at him and saw that he had his crooked smile on again. I'm pretty sure that I blushed. I grabbed my camera and started taking more pictures. I put the camera down and picked up the video camera.

"So who's your favourite movie star?" I asked him back. I pressed the record button on the video camera again.

"I actually don't know," he said.

"OK, what's the longest relationship that you ever had?"

"Six and a half months, I think. I caught her cheating on me so I broke up with her," Edward said. He took the video camera from my hand, and as he took the camera, I felt an electric current run though me as he brushed his hand across mine. I looked up from my hand and saw that he felt it too. He turned the camera off and looked at me.

"Are you single?" he asked, being quite blunt. I froze. Why would he care if I was single or not?

"Yes," I answered. He smiled and his face lit up. I'm pretty sure that I blushed. Again.

I looked down at my sheet of questions and saw that the same question was the one I had to ask Edward. I took the recorder back and pressed the record button again.

"Same question."

"Yes, but I did just meet a beautiful girl recently and I was hoping that she might want to go to dinner or a movie with me," he answered. Oh. He just met someone. I felt jealousy coarse through me.

"Who is she?" I asked. I was clueless. Edward took the video camera away from me again and turned it off. He placed it on the floor and looked at me.

"You," he said. Edward pulled me into a kiss. I didn't respond to his kiss right away, it took a few seconds for it to register that _Edward Cullen_ was kissing me. He was about to pull away when I grabbed his head. I kissed him back with passion. I tangled my fingers through his bronze locks and he moaned. His lips were soft as they caressed mine in perfect sync. He smiled against my lips and pulled away.

"So do I take that as a yes?" he asked. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled at him.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He smiled and we traded phone numbers. We finished the interview and I got more pictures. Everything went smoothly.

This was my most favourite interview. I, being a photographer, would have to say that it was picture perfect.

* * *

_I can continue if you want. You would have to review though. Thank you for reading!  
Jadey_


End file.
